


Nightmare

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - bonus challenges [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, Arthur, please,” Merlin whimpers. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”</p><p>Arthur watches the tears slipping from under his eyelids. He calls his name again and again, washing his face with a damp cloth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bonus challenge of summer pornathon 2011. Edited.
> 
> I'd like to thank lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY for translation into French: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10743441/1/Nightmare>

Merlin is tossing and turning in his sleep, soaked in sweat, breathing uneven. Arthur tries to keep his brow cool, but the cloth keeps slipping down as Merlin writhes on the bed. He is muttering to himself, at first just an unrecognizable mumble of words, but they are getting clearer and louder. The shushing isn't working.

“No, Arthur, please,” Merlin whimpers. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

Arthur watches the tears slipping from under his eyelids. He calls his name again and again, washing his face with a damp cloth. 

“Everything I've done was for Camelot, for you. Please,” Merlin continues, his voice pleading. 

Arthur shakes him lightly. 

“Arthur...” he says, voice breaking, and goes limp.

Suddenly, he starts fighting Arthur's hold, distressed noises falling from his lips, each one of them breaking Arthur's heart a bit. The noises change into cries, then into a scream, and Merlin's eyes open abruptly. 

“Pyre... Burning...” he gasps.

Arthur takes Merlin's face in his palms. 

“Just a nightmare. You're safe. It's just a fever.”

Merlin clutches his forearm, eyes wide with fear.

“You said you hated me. Watched me burn.”

“You know I'd never say or do that, don't you,” Arthur said, hand sliding to Merlin's hair. “I love you.”

“I know,” Merlin whispers. “Sorry.”

“It's okay.”

Arthur lies down next to him and pulls him into an embrace.

“I won't let anyone hurt you.”

Merlin presses closer, exhaustion pulling him under again, he whispers, “I know.”


End file.
